Fighting For The Game
by J.Michelle93
Summary: Alexandria lands a job as trainer with the WWE. When she meets The COO in person, she doesn't know what gets into her. Will the WWE's Cerebral Assassin fall for a girl with a rough past who made it out, when someone's out to probably ruin what they're building? Same story, different title.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My name is Alexandra Delgado. I was born in Puerto Rico and raised in the Projects of New York City. I have four older brothers and the only girl. I just got the job to be a trainer in the WWE. I've been a huge fan all my life and have always wanted to work in this company for as long as I can remember.

I made a promise to myself that I was going to get myself an education and make something of myself to make it out of the projects. It's been a hell of a long and hard road, but I'm making it. I've had my ups and downs, more downs that ups it seems like sometimes, but I've made my way through them. Now I'm ready for this next chapter in my life...

It's my first day on the job and so far, everything has been going good. It's been kind of hectic but that's something I'm already used to since before I got this job.

"Ms. Delgado?" I heard someone say when I was at the catering table. I looked back and saw one of the workers backstage standing in front of me.

"Yes?"

"You're needed in the exam room." He replied.

"Thank you. I'll be right there." I told him. I grabbed a bottle of water and made my way back to the exam room. I walked in and almost let out a surprise breath when I closed the door and found COO Paul Levesque, otherwise known as Triple H sitting on the table.

"Hey. You must the be new trainer. Ms. Delgado?" As he extended his hand.

I took his in mine and felt shivers going up and down my spine when they touched. "Yeah...I mean 'yes'. Nice to meet you Mr. Levesque."

He smiled that smile of his and I just couldn't help but feel the smile that formed on my lips when he did.

"You can call me Paul." He said smiling wider at me.

I couldn't help but grin at his smile. "Okay. Paul. What can I do for you?" I asked putting my water down on the table where I had some of my supplies that I always make sure that I have before starting the day.

"I just wanted to get my knee checked a bit from now to my match with Brock Lesnar at Summerslam that's coming up this month."

"Alright. Let's take a look."

He pushed himself up and back a little as I walked up to him. "Tell me if it hurts." I said poking and touching in different areas. I did a few other things to see and saw that his knee was doing good. "Anything else?" I asked taking my gloves off. I looked up at him as I did and caught him staring.

He cleared his throat a bit and fixed himself. "No that was all." I heard him say as I threw my gloves out and washed my hands. "Can you meet me in my office this afternoon?" He asked.

I immediately thought that I did something wrong. He must have noticed the look on my face. "It's nothing bad. Just want to get to know you a little better since you're working with us now. Officially welcome you myself."

I smiled up at him and took in his scent. He smelled crispy clean with what seemed like a hint of spice. "Alright. I'll be there this afternoon."

He smiled back at him and I saw the crinkles near his eyes when he did. I'm going to love seeing that smile. "See you later Ms. Delgado."

He gave me one last smile and left. I let out a sigh on my own and felt like I wasn't breathing at all. I closed the door and leaned against it as if I needed the support to keep standing on my own two feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far. It means a lot to me as well as those who have put this story on their Favorites and their Alerts. I really appreciate it. **

**Chapter 2**

**PAUL **

The new trainer is the one thing that keeps coming into my head and I was only in the exam room for a few minutes with her. Her blue eyes, her dark hair, her accent. Just everything.

"What's got you all in and out in your head?" I heard someone say next to me. I look and see my best friend of over fifteen years.

"Hey, Shawn. Just thinking about something."

"Something or someone?" He asked.

"Have you seen that new trainer that's working here now?" I asked him after a few minutes.

"I don't think I have. When did she start working here?"

"Not to long ago but I haven't had the time to really sit with her and talk to her about a few things and give her the proper welcome from me." I replied.

"I have to see this woman. Especially if she has you going in and out of your thoughts like that."

"She does not." I told him getting a bottle of water.

"Yeah she does. Looking like you're dazing in and out."

We turned the corner and saw a woman in front of my office. I heard Shawn ask who that could be, but I just ignored it at the time. When she leaned up against the wall, I felt a smile tugging at the corners when I saw that it was Ms. Delgado. I introduced the two of them to each other when we walked up to her and I just couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her.

"You can have a seat Ms. Delgado." I told her as we walked into my office.

"You can call me Alexandra." I heard her say.

"Alexandra.." I repeated quietly and smiled. We spent, what seemed like hours talking and laughing.

**ALEXANDRA **

We heard a knock on the door and when Paul answered, the same guy from earlier, poked his head in through the door.

"Sorry to interrupt sir. But she's needed in the exam room again." I heard him say.

"Alright. Thanks." I replied. "I should get back to work." I told him, getting up.

"Let me walk you back." He said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"It's okay..."

"It's the least I could do..." He said, interrupting me. "...especially for keeping you here for a little over an hour."

I looked at my watch and hadn't realized how much time had passed. I thought about his offer and accepted.

"Would you like to go out to lunch with me sometime?" He asked as we were walking by catering.

"You want to take me out to lunch?" I asked, trying to hide the surprise in my voice. Guys always thought of me as just one of the guys and it was always rare for a guy to ask me out to anything because I was always with them and just automatically became a part of their plans like all of the rest of their guy friends.

"Unless you don't want to. It's okay if you don't. I'll understand." He replied quickly.

"No, no, no. I'd love to go out to lunch with you." I told him right after, with a smile.

He gave me a smile of his own and it was starting to be a smile that I am absolutely going crazy for. I've seen his smile hundreds of times before on television and in interviews and stuff, but seeing it in person is much better.

"How does tomorrow sound?" I asked as we got to the exam room.

"Tomorrow sounds perfect." He replied with that eye crinkling smile of his. "This is your stop, so I'll leave you here." He added when we got to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow for lunch." I told him when I turned around to face him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He replied. He slid a finger under my chin when I looked down and lifted my face up. I looked at him and all this time, when I didn't think or understood what it meant to get lost in someone's eyes, I finally did at that moment. Not once did I ever think I would feel like that, but here I was getting lost in the warm, green eyes of Paul Levesque. What was getting into me that now I'm feeling like this for the COO of the company I work for? My boss?

I felt him stroking the tip of my jaw slightly, with his thumb. Leans into his touch a little and felt my face grow warm. I suddenly, just for a moment, forgot all about who could possibly be around. But how could I possibly do that when it seems and feels like it would be wrong to do that?

I backed away a bit when I heard someone clear their throat after what seemed like forever in that moment with Paul. I looked back and saw John Cena at the door, smiling and with a look on his face as if he's wondering what's going on. I felt my face grow warm again and tried to hide it but to no avail. I looked up to see a grinning Paul and pouted a bit.

"You're cute when you blush." He whispered in my ear which caused me to even more than what I already was.

"I'll see you tomorrow at lunch." I told him quickly. We said our byes and I went to go see John.

John and I have become really good friends since I started here. He was the first person here to come talk to me and show me around a bit and introduce me to people. I will always be thankful to him for that.

After I had started looking at John's neck, he asked me something.

"What's going on with you and Paul?"

"Nothing really." I replied.

"That didn't look like nothing when I saw you two out there. It's as if you two forgot about everybody and everything else that was around you or something." I heard him say.

I let out a sigh before I responded. "I don't know, John. You know me more than anybody here. I don't want people thinking something bad if something was to happen with me and Paul in a romantic way."

"Since when do you care about what other peole think?" He asked.

"I don't. But what if he does?"

"I'm sure he won't." He tried to assure me. "What's wrong with liking someone anyway?" He asked as I stood in front of him.

"He's the COO of this company." I almost exclaimed.

"So? Alex...he's not married anymore and I know for a fact that he's single. You can like him all you want. Why do you have to be afraid to like someone? Just because they're a big shot where they work? I like you just the way you are. Not caring about what others think and doing what makes YOU happy."

I just looked at him, not sure of what I'm starting to feel for Paul. John seems to have some kind of point here though. I just don't know what Paul feels for me. I mean, it's only the first time that Paul and I really meet and talk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter and just on the story in general so far. It means a lot. **

**Did anyone see Summerslam? Specifically Triple H's match with Brock Lesnar? I can't believe that Trips lost to him. I'm proud of him though for putting up the fight that he did against him in that match and I know that I'm not the only one who doesn't want this to be the end of Triple H's wrestling career. **

**CHAPTER 3**

**ALEXANDRA **

"Where are you two going for lunch?" Asked Beth as we were in the exam room. She was, also, one of the first people that I met when I started working for the WWE along with John. She's been one of my best female friends since then. Beth and John have helped me out quite a bit since I got here and I can't thank them enough for it.

"I'm not sure. We really didn't agree, let alone come up with a place to go to." I told her, fixing my hair a bit.

"Alexandra, your hair looks fine. Stop messing with it." She said coming up to me to make sure I didn't mess it up.

"I can't seem to help it. I've never really cared about how I look around a guy, but for some reason, I do when I'm around him. I don't even know what's getting into me."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked curiously.

I took some time before answering. "I've been a big fan of his since he started in this business. Now I'm working in the very same business for which he's the COO. Everything that I've ever liked about him on television and at the live events that I've went to just to see him as a fan, I get to see it in person."

"Like that body and that smile?" Beth asked looking like she was starting to like the thought of that.

"Anyways.." I said as I brought her back to reality. "Now, I get to see that smile all the time and be in close proximity to him and talk to him and get to know Paul, the person. Not Paul, the wrestler. Not, Triple H, the character. Not just the COO of this company. Him and just him. Yeah, I like the thought of it. But, I don't know. It's been such a long time since I've felt anything for a guy like I do for him. It kinda scares me because I don't wanna get hurt like I did the last time."

She stood beside me and put her arm around my shoulder. "I understand not wanting to get hurt again. But sometimes you have to take whatever lessons you've learned from whatever mistakes were made and improve for the next time. Besides...you are this blue-eyed, spanish woman from New York with looks that kill and an amazing personality and attitude to match. Whatever guy doesn't accept that and whatever else you bring to the table is just plain crazy."

"Thanks." I told her with a smile. We heard the door knock before we could say anything else. I gave her a quick look before going to open the door. My breath almost caught in my throat when I saw the person on the other side of that door. Now I have seen Paul in suits quite a bit. But today, there was just something different in how he wore his suit. He has his hair in his usual hairstyle, and smelled crispy clean with a hint of spice like yesterday. He gave me that smile of his and caused me to immediately smile back at him.

"Hey, Paul."

He smiled even wider at me. "Hey Alexandra." As I moved over for him to come in.

"Girl, I'll see you later." Said Beth as she walked up to me. "Nice seeing you sir." She told Paul.

"Nice seeing you, Beth." He replied with a smile.

She walked quickly and faced me as she walked out the door. She signaled something about how he looked and I just smiled and shook my head.

**PAUL **

I couldn't help but smile when I saw Alexandra as she opened the door. She looked amazing. Even though she had on a black dress shirt and grey dress pants that both helped her curves show, she still looked amazing. **  
**

"Ready to go?"I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

When we got to the diner that was nearby, we both agreed on a booth that was far from the majority of the people there.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked, realizing that I'm staring at her.

I cleared my throat a bit before saying anything. "You seem like you're very humble." I told her.

"I am. But that's because I know where I come from and what I've been through." She replied.

"Like what?" I asked.

She looked at me before looking out the window. "Try living in the projects in a cramped apartment. Five kids and only one parent working and earning just enough to help us get by. Living paycheck to paycheck and not being able to sometimes get shoes only twice a year. We were lucky enough to get at least one pair of new shoes. But that's not all. A father who was always verbally abusive to us. Mainly me. Always calling me names and saying that I was never good enough and that I would never amount to anything in life. That I was stupid and not pretty enough and that guys would never want anything to do with me. He's say those things to me every single year. Even as a five year old and the only people to ever defend me were my brothers. My mother never had the courage to defend me."

"She never defends you?" I asked her.

"No. She would never say why but I could tell that she was scared of him. I don't know why when she was the one that was working and bringing in all the money. He just sat at home, waiting for her to come so that she could clean and cook because he didn't want to do it himself. He said that it was a woman's job to stay at home and care for the house and the kids. Everytime she got paid, he would take her paycheck and spend the majority of that money on alcohol and playing the lottery, saing that we would hit the lotto and become millionaires and live this amazing life which never happened. Luckily, he left enough for us to get what we needed until mom got paid again which wouldn't be for another two weeks. I would hear her crying at night sometimes because she thought that we might not have enough money to get the rent paid and the bills and have the lights turned off or evicted. One day though, Dad came home, asked her for her paycheck, took it and spent the entire thing."

"What'd he do with the money?"

"Spent it on alcohol, and who knows what else. Unfortunately, that was the money that was supposed to be used for the rent that they had to pay for the months that they missed because of his spending. We had just gotten the final warning to pay for the rent and the bills and when he did that...she couldn't find the money in the time needed to pay. Not even the money that she had saved up was enough to cover everything. So now, we're living on the streets with no where to go."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I told her seeing the pain in her face.

"It's okay. You'd be one of the few people that would actually believe me when I say that I was homeless for a little over a year. I was in high school and while everyone was going out on the weekends, I was with my brothers, trying to find a place to sleep at for the night."

"What'd your parents do?"

"They argued non-stop. But when mom was going to file for divorce, she got really sick. She died about five months later. So here I am, fifteen years old, without my mom and a father who's never pleased with what I do. Not even a 4.0 gpa in high school was good enough for him. His abuse got worse. He started hitting my brothers but they fought back. He didn't want me to go to college. He wanted me to stay home and be what he thought a female should be. But after senior year, I left for Notre Dame on a full scholarship and never looked back He just doesn't talk to me now because he thinks that I betrayed him. But that's just long story, short."

I couldn't believe that she went through quiet a few things in her life. She didn't even look like she's been through living paycheck to paycheck and being homeless. She turned out to be this amazing person. No one could ever guess that the things that she's been through.

**ALEXANDRA**

Paul and I spent about an hour in the diner just talking and finding things out about each other. I looked at my watch and couldn't believe that I was going to be late getting back to work.

"Paul, we have to get back to work." I told him.

"Don't worry about it. We have the rest of the day off."

"Wait, what?" I asked as if he was insane. "I have the rest of the day off?"

"Yeah. The both of us do." He replied.

I was about to say something about it but I changed my mind when I thought about the two of us probably spending more time together since we do. I smiled at the thought.

"Thanks." I told him with a smile. We both finished up and I was hoping that we'd really get to spend the rest of the day together. "I'm not gonna get in trouble for having the rest of the day off, will I?" I asked curiously, hoping that he'd say that I wouldn't.

"You won't. I've made sure of it." He told me confidently. I couldn't help but grin. I think he's being pretty cute right now like I have been thinking for the past half an hour.

We ended up going to the park, which is something I didn't expect. I actually didn't know what to expect. I just thought that we were gonna go back to work after lunch, so I thought that we weren't really going to do much.

As we were walking, I happened to get a glimpse of Stephanie walking around. I looked up at Paul, remembering that they got a divorce some time ago. I guess he must have seen her by the look on his face.

"You alright?" I asked him.

"Huh?" He replied coming back to reality. "Yeah. I'm okay." He added looking back at Stephanie. But the look in his eyes, it suddenly turned to a bit of anger. I looked at the ground as we walked, suddenly thinking, that he could still feel something for her. I don't know what happened to cause them to split up, but this is just driving me insane.

"You know why we divorced?" I heard him ask.

"I've heard things here and there, but I don't know exactly what happened." I responded still looking anywhere but his face.

There was a few minutes of silence until he started talking. "She always cared about what others said and thought about her. I didn't really care for that. I've learned over the years that in this business...people are going to say and think things about you and a lot of it may be positive as well as negative. I've learned to not really let the negative get the best of me, so I don't really pay mind to it. But she didn't seem to care about that or realize that it's something that happens when you're on television, week in and week out and being in front thousands of people each week and millions watching on television."

"When did it get really bad?" I asked him.

"I would say, when she was constantly asking about what people were saying about her and if it was negative, she would have a major meltdown and I was getting tired of it no matter how many times I've had to talk to her about it to see if she'd change her mind. But also, not to long after that, it became a loveless marriage. The love and passion wasn't there anymore like it used to be throughout the relationship from when we started out. The marriage suddenly became professional seeing as how we'd always be working together. The idea was bought up that her and I would keep making it seem as if everything was alright and that the love was still there."

I suddenly, without much thought, hooked my arm around his and he didn't seem to mind, seeing as he kept my arm there.

"But , after a while, I realized that I couldn't keep up with it because I didn't want a marriage like that." He added. "I didn't want to be her anymore even if it did become professional and we were still getting along. There were no more 'I love you's". There were no more wanting to be in the same place at the same time anymore because there was just nothing making us want to be together. So after some good thought being put into it, I filed for divorce. It got finalized about a year later."

"They didn't get mad?"

"They got extremely upset. I kind of understood where that might be coming from with the image that they wanted to keep and the image that they wanted the audience and the fans to receive. But I had to do it because I wasn't happy anymore. I wanted to do something that did."

"That was the divorce."

"Yeah. I no longer have to worry about her always caring about what others think about her and always having to please everyone but herself. Besides, she was starting to hang out with another guy before I filed for divorce and they got really close and one thing led to another and so, I just took that as more reason to do so."

"I'm sorry." I told him quietly.

"It's fine. I'm over it. I moved on. She can date whomever she wants. I'm not going to go and tell her what she can and can't do and whom she could date or whatever. I've never been that type of guy to do that. But what about you?"

"what about me?"

"Do you have a boyfriend or something back home?" He asked.

"No, not really." I told him. He looked at me quickly. "What?"

"You don't have a boyfriend?"

"No. I never seem to have time and when I do, I'm always surrounded by jerks and guys that I just don't want to be with."

"I'm not a jerk am I?" He asked feigning innocence.

I laugh and shake my head a bit. "No, you are not a jerk. You are perfectly fine to me. But what about you?"

"I don't have anyone. It's hard sometimes to find someone who will put up with me being on the road as much as I am. But I do have my eye on someone right now." I heard him say.

I looked up at him, wanting to hear more and caught him looking at me. I got lost all over again in his eyes and it was as if, everything just slowed down. I started getting little butterflies in my stomach.

**PHIL **

"Stephanie, come on. You know that your WWE Champion deserves some respect." I said as we walked through the park.

"Phil, you may be the champion, but in this business you need to earn your repsect. You can't just expect everybody to give it to you just because you're the champion. That's not how it works. Especially outside the WWE."

I still thought that I need to be demanding some respect around here. I've taken a backseat to some of these wrestlers and it's not right. I looked over to my left and saw what seemed to be Paul with that new trainer. They seemed to be getting really cozy with each other on the bench.

"Hey, Steph...how you do feel about Paul dating other people?" I asked randomly. I looked at her and saw a surprised look on her face.

"Um...I don't mind, I guess. We're not together anymore. Why should it matter to me?" She replied.

I looked back at Paul and the new trainer. They were now arm in arm and walking around. I wonder if she'd really feel like that when she saw those two together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, thank you everyone whose reviewed one the last chapter and on the story thus far. I can't say it enough. I greatly appreciate it . **

**Chapter 4**

**ALEXANDRA **

"Thanks for today." I told Paul as he walked me to my hotel room. "I had a good time."

"I'm glad you did." He said with a smile. "I had a good time too. It's been a while since I just had a good time and forget about work for a while."

"Being COO keeps you pretty busy huh?" I asked looking at him when we got to my room.

"Yeah, it can keep me pretty busy. But I've also had a few things on my mind lately."

I arched an eyebrow and kept looking up at him. "Should I ask?" Letting a smile form on my lips.

He returned the smile with one of his own. "Just thinking about someone."

"Oh." Is all I was able to say as my smile was starting to fade.

He lifted my face up to his when he slid his fingers under my chin for me to look up at him. "Wanna know who it is?"

"It's alright. I shouldn't be in your personal life or make you feel like I'm intruding or something." I responded quickly.

He shook his head, keeping his fingers under my chin. "No. I know that you and I just recently started to get to know each other. But you're the only person I've been thinking about. You're that someone that I've had my eye on for a while now."

"Huh?" I whispered, not realizing what just slipped out of my mouth. Just as he was about to say something else, we heard someone in the distance, calling out his name. He let out a frustrated sigh and so did I when I saw that it was Phil Brooks, otherwise known as CM Punk.

"It's okay." I told Paul. "Another day. I'll see you maybe tomorrow or something."

I took out my key and went in my room. As much as I respected the way that Phil wrestled in the ring, and I admit that he does have skills in the ring, there's just something about him that I don't like. There's something about his attitude and his persona that just annoys the crap out of me.

"Hey girl." I heard Beth say. I looked up and gave her a small smile. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

I saw Beth give me a look. "What you mean, you don't know? You just spend almost the entire afternoon with Paul. Is it not something that feels right?"

"It's not that. Being with him feels amazing. I just...I don't know what's wrong with me." I told her quietly.

"You can't push him away because something might not be going right in your head about this. Do you like him, or not?" She asked.

"Yeah I do."

"Then why are you acting like you're scared? What's stopping you from wanting anything with him Alex? You don't care about the negative things that others think and say about you. Remember? So that really can't be the reason why. I'm not going to take that as an excuse."

"Beth, I just don't know." I replied.

I heard her sigh and felt her sit next to me on my bed. We always share a room together and sometimes with Natalya when she's on the road with us. "I understand if it's the being scared thing that's kicking in. But, I've always known you to do things with such courage. Because that courage is inside you. You're just letting some fear, that's very common, to stop you. If it's something that makes you happy, then don't let it stop. Don't give up on it."

**PHIL **

"What's up with you and the new trainer?" I asked him when I caught up to him.

"That's nobody's business. But if you must know, me and her are just friends." He replied. "Why does it matter?"

I thought about it for a bit before answering, to not say something stupid to him. "I just wanted to know. I mean, I know she's new here and everything and you just might want to look at other women before looking at her."

He gave a surprised look when he heard that. "You know nothing about her. I've learned more about her in one day, than you will in however many years that you'll know her."

"There's better looking women out there. What about Stephanie?"

"Stephanie and I are divorced. We have been for the last two and a half years." He replied quickly. "And as far as better looking women out there, the woman that I find beautiful right now, more than anything, is her. I respect Stephanie. I honestly do. But her and I are never going to be together, romantically, ever again. I got over it a long time ago and she looks like she has too. Besides, my personal relationship with people is none of your business. You may work in this company and be good friends with Stephanie, but please stay out of it. I have no problem firing people just as easily as I sign them to this company. Do you understand me, Brooks?"

I looked at him for a minutes as though he was crazy. "You actually like this new trainer? Just because she has long, dark hair, blue eyes, a sexy spanish accent when she talks and a great body?" I asked her.

"It goes beyond that, Phil. Stay out of my relationship with people when they have nothing to do with you."

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" We heard Stephanie ask.

"Did you put him up to this Steph?"

"Up to what? I didn't put him up to anything." She replied looking at me. "So I have no idea what's going on here. Would you care to tell me?"

"It's nothing. I'm just messing around with him a bit. Nothing serious." I told her.

She shoved me a little, but playfully. "Don't start anything with people around here." She told me seriously. If only Paul knew that this was all part of my plan that I was starting to create.

**ALEXANDRA **

I kept thinking about Paul the rest of the day and couldn't get much sleep. I seriously can not wait until I can go home and just sleep.

When I got to the exam room, I saw a note that was put slipped into the door and took it. I skimmed the front and saw that it had my name on it. I kept looking around the front but it didn't have who it was from. I looked around before going in and put my things down before opening it up to read it. Before I could, I heard a knock on the door and smiled when I saw John at the door. He is, in my opinion, one of the cutest guys around here. Those dimples of his are adorable and that smile is contagious.

"What you got there?" He asked as he walked in and hopped on the table.

I looked at the note in my hand. "I don't know. I haven't read it yet. All I know is that it has my name on the front."

I opened it as soon as I said that to see what was inside. I looked skimmed curiously at first and then started to read. It said:

_You're the one that I've had on my mind. I can't stop thinking about you since the day that you and I started talking. I'll come by in a bit to see you. Hopefully, something good can come out of this.  
-P_

I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my lips when I finished reading. "It's from Paul." I told John, happily.

"When are the too of you going to hook up already?" He asked quickly.

I looked up at him and nearly let my jaw fall to the floor. "What the hell?"

He just shrugged. "I'm just asking. There's something there. You two just need to own up to it and get to it already."

I smacked him lightly over the head when I took his hat off and gave him a playful, warning look. We heard someone knock and I couldn't help but smile when I saw who was at the door.

"I'll leave the two of you with some privacy." He told me as he got up and started to leave. John and Paul greeted each other at the door and Paul came in as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey, you." I said as he walked up to me smiling that smile of his that causes his eyes to crinkle at the end.

"Hey. I see you got my note." He said as he pointed at the note in my hand.

I looked at it before responding. "Yeah. So...what now?" I asked getting a little nervous.

"What do you want to happen?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again. "It's just never been easy for me when it comes to relationships. I always fall for the bad guy and then the guys that are good for me, see me as nothing but a friend. I was always just one of the guys. I automatically became a part of their plans because that's what they always did with their friends. For once, I want a guy who is good for me but who also wants more than just a friendship. So Paul...if want to be more than friends with me, then let me know. Because I'm not going to..."

All of a sudden, he pulled me close to him when he wrapped one of his huge, strong arms, around my waist. I looked up at him in surprise and wonder to what he was trying to do. I started getting butterflies in my stomach as he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. A few seconds went by before I finally noticed what was really going on and couldn't help but kiss him back.

I took his face in my hands and kept him there, not wanting to the kiss to end. He made the kiss deep as I felt his other arm snake around me, tightly, making me dig my hands in his hair. The kiss was deep, but sweet. There was definitely fireworks with this kiss.

**PHIL **

I was walking around backstage and saw Paul coming out of the exam room with that trainer that I keep seeing him with. I saw him turn around to face her and give her a kiss after saying something to her and leaving as she went back inside when he did.

"These two are definitely something right now." I said to myself, quietly. I have got to tell Stephanie about this. I know for a fact, that even though she says that it won't bother her knowing and seeing Paul with another woman, it will most definitely bother her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I quickly turned around to see who it was. "What's going on Phil?" asked Stu, Wade Barrett, who just came back from an injury not to long ago and has been working dark matches here and there until he's fully ready to return.

"You know anything about the new trainer that we have?" I asked.

"Only that she's from New York and went to Notre Dame. I haven't really taken the time out to learn anything about her. I've just been really busy trying to get ready to come back. But she does seem like a nice person. Why?"

"Nothing. I just think that she has something going on with the COO, Paul Levesque. Besides, I know that she's really good friends with some people around here. I'm thinking about asking them."

He looked at me in interest. "You actually think that they have something going on with each other and why are you so insistent on wanting to know anything about her?"

"I just saw him walk out of that room over there..." I told him, pointing. "...and gave her a kiss. On the lips. Now you're going to tell me there is nothing going on when you kiss someone like that? Plus, I wanna know who I'm dealing with when it comes to her."

He nodded in agreement. "True. But, if there really is something going on, why should it have anything to do with other people? It's their business."

"Stu, I have a plan. That plan is to get Paul and Stephanie back together. Now as much as Stephanie says that she moved on and doesn't care if he does as well and finds another woman, I know how much it will bother her to see and know that he's with another woman and one as young as the new trainer. That's why I'm trying to find out as much as I can about her because, like I said before, I want to know who I'm dealing with when it comes to the trainer." I told him quietly.

"Let's just see how well that works out for you. But you can't just go around wanting to mess with Paul for whatever the reason may be as if he was just some random person on the street to you." He replied giving me a pat on the back as he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for the reviews on the last chapter. It means a lot.  
**

**CHAPTER 5**

**ALEXANDRA **

So we're finally in North Carolina for a house show that we have here. Paul's here as well since he has been advertised, locally, to appear. All I have to do is drive about an hour or so to the arena from my apartment. I've been living here since I graduated from college and I couldn't complain one bit about this place. It's beautiful here and a bit quiet, but I love it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I heard someone say in my ear, as they put their hands on my waist.

I turned around quickly and smiled at a grinning Paul. "Hey you." I couldn't help but smile at the sweet, little kiss he gave me afterwards, which in turn, gave me little butterflies as well.

"What are you going to do tonight?" He asked me. We've been dating for the past two months and I couldn't be any happier. This is the first time though that we've been in North Carolina since we have been.

"I don't know. I just know that I was going to end the night, going to my place." I told him.

He snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me to him as he reached for a bottle of water. I definitely am never going to be tired of being in his arms. "Let me take you out for dinner tonight. Just you and me."

I couldn't help but grin happily. I loved when Paul and I got to spend time together, no matter what time of day it was. I loved being with him, period. "I'd love to." I replied, giving him a long, sweet kiss. I could feel him smile against my lips and cupped his face in my hands, to keep kissing him as he snaked his arms around me even more.

I pulled away when I realized that we weren't in the privacy of his office or the exam room with the door closed. "We could, maybe do some more kissing later." He said quietly, but huskily, as he smirked. I just smiled and shook my head.

"I gotta go back to work, but I'll see you around. If not, I'll see you later tonight, okay?" I asked him.

"Alright." He replied, pouting a little. I have to say that, Paul is very adorable when he pouts.

I smiled up at him and kissed his nose. He gave me that smile of his that I just happened to love so much. He touched my nose with his and all of a sudden, I forgot about everything and everyone around us again like I usually do sometimes when him and I are together.

_**Two hours later...**_

"Have you and the COO done the deed yet?" Asked Beth while we were at lunch with John. I felt my eyes open wide when I realized what she was talking about.

"Nope." I tried to reply calmly but realized that I did a bit to quickly. I suddenly felt my face getting warm.

"Why not?" Asked John.

"We've only been dating for about two months and besides, I don't wanna make it seem as if I wanna sleep with him just for job opportunities." I told them.

I saw them both look at me after giving each other a look. "Sweetie, you'll be sure to get job opportunities without sleeping with him." Said Beth.

"He drools over you and would do anything to make you happy." Said John as he took a bite of his food. I don't know where he fits all that food when he eats with as much as he be eating.

"Listen, I'm just glad that I Phil isn't bothering Paul anymore." I told them remembering about how Phil used to go at Paul all the time when him and I first met and started dating.

"True." They both replied agreeing.

"That doesn't mean that he's laying low until he's got enough of whatever that he needs to get back at you or Paul." Said Beth.

I thought about it for a bit as I kept playing with my food. "What does he want with either of us? I didn't do anything to him." I said out loud.

"He's very good friends with Stephanie. Could be that she's the mastermind behind whatever he'd do and he's just along for the ride."

"Huh...like something that he could gain out of whatever he does for Stephanie. But that's only if she's the mastermind. We don't even know if she knows what he's doing." I said.

"They're like best friends. She's bound to at least have an idea about what he's trying to do." Said John in between chews. "Why he would do anything, I don't know. What he even has against Paul, I don't even know that. I just know that he needs to be careful on who he tries to mess with. Paul has guts and the stubbornness of a bull."

I smiled at that. "Yeah he does." I said quietly, still smiling. I love that part about him.

_**Later that night...**_

**PAUL **

"This is a nice place." I told Alexandra when I went to go pick her up.

"Thanks." She replied with a smile on her face as we walked through her apartment. It was a cozy, two bedroom apartment, with a living room, a kitchen and a balcony.

"I hope you don't mind the colors. I wanted something warm and inviting." She said as she turned to face me.

I looked around again and saw the hints of brown and beige. "It's alright. I like it. It's really nice and cozy." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her. I started kissing her neck lightly.

I heard her gasp, softly, when I got behind her ear. "Paul..." She said in my ear quietly. I gotta remember that spot for a later time or something. I felt her slide her hand to the side of my neck and kept me there. I kept nipping at the skin as she did.

"We're not gonna make it to dinner..."

"I don't mind." I replied in between nips. I picked her up and felt her automatically wrap her legs around me. We went to her room and I closed the door behind me. I worked on the other side of her neck when I laid her down. I heard her give soft, little moans.

**ALEXANDRA **

I felt Paul's big and rough hands slip under my shirt and I couldn't help but let out a loud moan at how good it felt. I dug my hands in his hair to keep him at my neck. I was in bliss right now, being under him and his hands. It felt so good. I looked up at him as he took off his shirt. When he got back down, I couldn't help but see the lust in his eyes. But I also got a hint of something else. I couldn't come up with what it could be or why, but I know without a doubt, that it was there amongst all that lust that he had in his eyes. I let my hands travel all over him and sighed happily when I got a groan from him.

I couldn't h help but kiss him back when his lips got to mine. I couldn't take my hands off of him in the process, wanting to take in everything about how he felt. His arms, his stomach, his back, all of his muscles, just everything. I heard him groan after I let out a moan when I felt his tongue slide in without permission. His hands went further up my shirt and wouldn't stop in the process. Just as he sat me up to, what I believed was to take my shirt off, we heard a loud knock at the front door. I couldn't help but let out a smile when I heard Paul growl when we did.

"No, stay." I heard him say as I started straightening out my hair and shirt as I got up.

I heard them knock even louder. "I need to go see who it is. What if it's important?"

I gave him a smile and a quick and sweet kiss before going to answer the door. "I'm coming!" I yelled as I walked out of my room. I looked through the peephole and saw that John was the one standing on the other side of the door. "John?" As I started to open the door.

"Alexandra...It's Randy." He said as he was trying to catch his breath.

"What's wrong with Randy?" I heard Paul ask behind me. I looked back and saw him coming with his hair and shirt straightened out. I heard John clear his throat and saw him trying to process what he was going to say around Paul about what happened.

"He...he got drunk and he got into a bad fight. But he doesn't want to go to the hospital. He agreed to come and get checked out by you though." As he looked at me.

"Where is he?" I asked looking back and forth between Paul and John.

He winced a little. "In the car. He might still be a bit drunk."

I sighed a bit in frustration and got my things together as well as the things that I might need to help Randy. "Lead the way."

Paul and I followed John to where he had his car parked and saw Randy inside. He had his head laid back against the head of the seat with his eyes closed. I knocked lightly on the window and saw him look up and around. He opened the door after I backed up to let him. He swung his legs around carefully and sat facing me.

"Randy..." I started off quietly. "...What happened?" As I got some things out to clean him up a little from the blood that he had running down the corner of his mouth. He winced when I made contact with it and pulled back a little.

"I may have drank too much tonight. And I got in a fight."

"It could have been worse Randy." I told him quietly. "You need to be careful."

"I know." He replied quietly.

I saw him look past my shoulders and I knew his eyes met Paul's when he looked back down. But that wasn't the only thing I knew or felt. I felt as if someone was here. Someone other than the four of us and I couldn't shake that feeling away. I tried to pay no mind to it, but I couldn't seem to do it.

**PHIL**

So this is where she lives. In this quiet little neighborhood in North Carolina. I knew I wouldn't be wrong when I said that she would be with Paul cause there he is. Standing right by her, taking care of Randy during one of his drunken episodes. She does not know what I have in store for her and her little relationship with Paul.

I clearly think that there is a few things that are not known to the public. Or at least to Paul. Besides, I know for a fact that Stephanie is still hung up on him and still wants him back. Just have to get her to admit it. Let this become part of my plans. Stephanie will be amazed and greatly appreciative about the fact that I am giving her the opportunity to be with Paul again and to let the love that they once had between them to rekindle once again.

I quickly hid behind a car when I saw Paul looking around. He looked in the direction that I was in, so I tried to hide myself even more in between the two SUV's that I was standing in between of. It was dark out, so these black clothes that I was wearing, somewhat helped me in hiding. I couldn't let him see me. I couldn't let him think that I could be up to something, even though the something was getting all of Alexandra's past get out and have Paul and Stephanie back together.

Things were better when those two were the "IT" couple of this business. Nobody ever thought that they would split. But their marriage had started to fall apart, long before they divorced. If anybody thinks that they're lying about how they feel for each other, it's me. I will not believe them when they tell me that they have moved on when I believe that they haven't. I can't and I won't. Not until they admit it to themselves. This has to work out and perfectly. I won't say that there might not be any setbacks along the way. But I'll just roll with the punches. I'll take whatever they give me and use it to my advantage.

**Thank you to _GatorGirlNaKole.11_ for all of our conversations and for helping me out a bit :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**PHIL **

"What?!"

"Stephanie, just hear me out..." I said trying to calm her down.

"Hear you out on what? You followed them to where she lives. What the hell is the matter with you?!" She exclaimed.

"Just hear me out, Steph. I have a plan." She stopped pacing back and forth, in her office, and gave me a look. I knew I had caught her attention now and I wasn't going to let go of it, not even for a second. "What if I can get you and Paul back together? Make Paul think that there's things that Alexandra has been keeping from him and make him believe that she's being unfaithful."

She closed her eyes when she realized what I said and let out a tired sigh. "Why would I want to get back together with Paul? Don't get me wrong. He was an amazing guy. An amazing husband and I knew that he would have made an amazing father if we ever had kids. But what's done is done. We can't go back and change time. Would I have wanted to do things a little differently when we were together, yes. We probably would still be together if things were done differently. But Paul and I are now divorced and we're now moving on with different people."

I just let out a scoff involuntarily. "Don't tell me that you expect me to believe that, Steph. You actually want me to believe that you don't wanna get back together with Paul and that you no longer have feelings for him?"

"Yes, because it's the truth, Phil." She replied with an almost pleading look in her eyes. But I wasn't going to buy that. "If I still had feelings for him, than I would have fought for him and fought to get him back and get him to stay. But I didn't because it's not there anymore. I still respect him just like I've always done. But as for me and him being romantically together...it's just not going to happen again. I've moved on and so has he. I'm not going to break up what they have all for my pleasure."

I looked at how serious she was with each word that she just gave me. "I still don't believe that." She was starting to get frustrated. "That little act of you not having those kinds of feelings for him, might work on someone else. But not me. I can see right through that and see that it's still there. You just have to own up to it and act on it. So I'm here to help you do so."

"Would you just listen to me?!" She asked as she sat next to me. "I don't want anything to do with this. It's okay if you want Alexandria, but do not, I repeat, DO NOT, go breaking their relationship for your pleasure either. It's not worth it, Phil. It really isn't. Don't go ahead with whatever your plan is to break them up. Not for me and not for yourself and not for anyone else for that matter. Just leave them be."

"But I could make it seem like she's being unfaithful to him. You don't know what she's doing while she's in there checking on the guys. They go in there all s weaty, or before their match and both get all worked up and what not. I'm sure he'll believe me to some degree. I could even make it seem as if he's doing something behind her back. Lying to her or whatnot."

"It's a really bad idea, Phil. Please don't do it." Was all that she said.

"What if I do?" I asked as she got up, her back to me.

"Then see your career with this company end. And good luck with your future endavours."

I had to keep my jaw from dropping when I heard that. "You can't be serious, Steph."

"Maybe you can go back to Ring Of Honor." She replied. "You might see some people there that you'll know or recognize."

I got up and slammed her door, out of frustration, on my way out of her office. I can't believe that I might actually be done with this company if I go through with this company. It's either, drop it now, or I'm done with World Wrestling Entertainment. She can't be serious.

I saw a door as I walked around backstage, with a familiar sign on the door. I charged right towards it and knocked hard and urgently. She opened the door, shortly after and gave me a look.

"Can I help you Phil? I'm trying to check on Beth." She said quickly after.

I sighed a bit in frustration. "I just need to talk to you, Alexandra."

"It can't wait until after I'm finished with her?" She asked. "It'll only take a few more minutes."

"No..." I snapped. I quickly saw the look on her face and changed my tone of voice. "I just wanted to tell you to be prepared for what's coming."

She gave me a confused look. "What the hell are you talking about?

"All of this that's going on between you and Paul, is what I'm talking about. Now before you say that what's going on between you two isn't any of my business, I need to tell you this. When him and Stephanie were together, they were the best couple in this business. They were the "It" couple and everybody looked up to them when it came to relationships. Everybody thought that they were going to last. Hell, we BELIEVED it. Don't think, for one second, that who ever says that it's officially and completely over between Paul and Stephanie, are telling you the truth. I will, put them on notice to let you know that they belong together. Not you and him. Don't think that because you're spanish and you have blue eyes and long dark hair, that you can get anybody you want, let alone the COO of this company..."

Suddenly, I felt someone grab me and slam me up against the wall. "Paul, buddy. Her and I were just having a little conversation."

**PAUL **

"Conversation my ass." I growled. "I heard every single word that you said to her. I will NOT allow you to be talking to her like she's some kind of trash. That's my girl. Don't you EVER think that you can talk to her like that..."

I suddenly felt hands, trying to grab me. I have never felt so much anger towards someone for as long as I can remember. He wants to talk like that to Alexandra and get away with it?

"LET ME GO!" I yelled when they got me away from him. I saw him backing up and it got me even more angry. But he, unfortunately got away when I was able to get away from everyone's grasp and started undoing my tie and shirt. I didn't even know where my jacket was at, but at the moment, I didn't care.

"I'M NOT GOING TO PUT UP WITH ANYBODY TALKING TO HER LIKE THAT!" I yelled even louder to everyone that was there. "Any superstar that has a problem with her, take it up with me!" I yelled, still, looking around at each of the superstars, male and female that were there, looking on. "Is that understood?!"

I stormed straight to my office, fuming. I haven't been this angry in a long time. Why would Phil even talk to her like that? Why would he even say those things to her for? I was deep in my thoughts for, I don't know how long, when I heard someone knocking. I looked up to see randy poking his head through the door.

"You should go check on Alexandra." Was all he said when he did and stood by the door with his hand in his pocket and his other on the door. He leaned up against the wall for a bit. "I think she really needs you right now as well. Just her friends, might not be enough. Especially after that stunt that Phil tried to pull off."

I got up and grabbed my phone. "When did you get...kinda wise or something?" I asked as I walked up to him and the door.

He just shrugged. "I may be an asshole sometimes, but I can know right from wrong and I can be a good person...when I want. And I know a good person when I see one. She kinda needs you right now."

As angry as I was at what Phil had done, Randy was right. She needed me right now and I couldn't let my anger or frustration get in the way of me being there for her when she needed me. So, I made a beeline to where Alexandra was at and saw Beth when she answered the door.

"Is she here?" I asked her.

She only replied with a nod and stepped aside to let me in. I saw her sitting on the exam table with my jacket in her lap and John beside her. She gave me a little smile when she saw me and I just wrapped my arms around her when I walked up to her. I felt her lean against me and I breathed in her scent.

"I'm sorry that he was like that to you." I told her quietly after Beth, John and Randy left the room for a bit. "And it's not okay because he had no right to do that. He had no right to say those things to you."

"Tell me this one thing..." I heard her say when she pulled back. "...And be honest with me. Are you and Stephanie still having feelings for each other and do you two want to still be together?"

"I don't have any type of feelings for her. I respect her, but that's as far as it goes. The only relationship that her and I have, that I prefer to keep is a business and business only type of relationship. That's as far as it's going to go after her and I divorced. Please don't believe what he's telling you about Stephanie and I when it comes to us still having feelings for each other and wanting to still be together. I don't mind her and I being friends and being on a professional level, but that's as far as it'll go Alexandra."

"Then why do I feel that everybody rather see you and her together and the two of us?" She asked quietly.

I lifted her chin up so that she can look at me. "When I met you, you were the type of person to not care about the negative things that others thought and said about you. Don't worry about the negative things. What matters is that you and I are together and we're going to stay together. So what if some people like her better? Who cares? You're you. You're Alexandra. The woman that I'm going crazy for and can't seem to get enough of, even when we spend the whole day together, just you and me. I don't need her in my life to make me happy. I need YOU. I want YOU. I lo...I just want you to be the only girl that I have. And you will be."

_**Two days later...**_

**ALEXANDRA**

I had just gotten off work, to go to lunch and I just wanted to spend some time by myself. I wanted to just be alone and think about the most recent things that have happened. Specifically with Phil. I don't know what's gotten into him. Since day one, I've been nothing but nice and respectful to him and he's all of a sudden talking about how me and Paul shouldn't even be together. Who is he to tell me who I can't and can be with? But what do you know, I run into him in the parking lot of the arena that we're in tonight. I sighed in frustration as I saw him start walking towards me.

"What does he want now?" I asked myself, under my breath. I slowed down a bit when I heard him say my name. I turned around when I felt him getting closer to face him. All I saw when I looked at him was a smiling Phil.

"What do you want, Phil?" I asked tiredly. I just wanted to go home and rest. I wanted to catch up on some sleep.

He just shrugged, still smiling. "I just wanted to say that you're lucky. You're lucky because you have Paul there to protect you and you have his little friends who kiss his ass, to probably protect you as well."

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't really matter to me, but with what I'm trying to do, it does because I'm just trying to show others, specifically Paul, things about your past that he might not know about you."

I stayed calm, but could feel my heart racing in my chest. "What do you know about me? Because before two days ago, you and I have never talked or hung out. Every time that you needed to be checked on by medical, you always wanted someone else. So you actually know something about me? What, are you trying to entertain me with that or something?"

He raised his eyebrows and put his hands in his pockets. "I'm just saying that I know things about you that you probably thought I'd never know for reasons just said. I'm not trying to entertain anybody. I just know facts and facts that are well backed up by more facts and details. What I do know more than that is Paul's reaction to what I know about you that he might not. The only thing is, finding out what he does know and telling him what he doesn't."

"What do you want from me, Phil?" I asked him with part of me not wanting to know what he wanted.

He took a while to answer. But when he did he just shrugged. "I just want Paul and Stephanie to get back together. But for them to get back together, you and him can't be together and the two of them need to realize their feelings for each other no matter how much of an act they want to put up that romantic feelings are no longer there. If it wasn't for Vince, letting Paul keep his job after they divorced, he probably would not be in the WWE right now and you and him would not be together, probably."

I just closed my eyes, not wanting this to be happening right now. "It's mine and Paul's relationship. People just need to butt out and mind their own damn business. You may be the champion for this company, but in my eyes, you're starting to become a piece of nothing and a pain in the ass. At the end of the day, I'm not giving up what I have with Paul for your entertainment or anybody else's. Go find somebody else to mess with, Phil. Find somebody else because I'm not going to continue to put up with your stupidity all because you want Stephanie and Paul to get back together over two years after them divorcing. Obviously, if they got a divorce then there was something that happened that led them there in the first place. If you don't like that, then tough. I am definitely not going to help you on that."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes as I turned around and walked away to my car. I called Beth and John as I headed out of the parking lot to grab some lunch. I suddenly wanted company and needed my two best friends here, to talk to. But it also, suddenly made me wonder, what he really knew about me that Paul may not know. If he's not telling me what it is, then can it be something serious and something that can really hurt my relationship with Paul?

**A/N: What can Phil possibly know about Alexandra that he might use against her to ruin her relationship with Paul? How devastating can it even be and what measures will he go through to get it done so that Paul and Stephanie can get back together? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**ALEXANDRA **

I'm here, fidgeting like crazy, not even touching my food throughout the entire time that we've been here. A part of me wanted to wait until Beth and John got their food but another part of me didn't want to eat because of Phil.

"Let me get this straight..." Started John. "...Phil suppposedly knows something about you that Paul might not and he might use that to get you and Paul to not be together anymore so that Paul and Stephanie could be together again?"

"I guess so." I replied staring blankly at my food. "I just don't know why. I mean, how the hell does he even know anything at all about me? Him and I haven't talked or hung out at all since I started working here. Hell, I've never even cared for him medically because he would always ask for someone else. All of a sudden he comes out with that he knows things about me that I'd never thought he'd know and he could tell Paul. I don't even know what he knows about me!" I exclaimed.

I started picking at my food before taking a bite. I couldn't even feel as if I could think right at the moment. I don't know what to do or say to get this right and to get this to stop. I heard Beth start talking.

"We need to find out what his motive is behind doing all of this. I mean, for him to literally go out of his way to find things out about you and to now, say that he'll tell Paul things about your past that he might not know, all because he wants Paul and Stephanie to be together, there has to be a motive behind it. Something that he really sees that he can get out of doing this."

"Like what?" John and I asked together.

She thought for a minute. "That's what we have to figure out. We have to figure out the reason behind it. I mean, he can't be doing this for just no reason."

I tried to rack my brain for what it could be. But I couldn't come up with anything as to why he would want to do this. I looked around, and then to Beth and John. "Let's try to figure out who else is in the equation from his side."

They both looked at me when I said that. "You mean who could be helping him?"

"Yeah. Who might want to work with him and help him? If there's someone helping him, then that person, as well as Phil himself, could get something out of this. We just have to see who could be on his side."

"How's that going to help?" Asked John.

I bit my lip trying to think. "What if that could help us, in a way, figure out what motive Phil has to why he's doing this? Llike, what if there could be more than one reason behind this that's encouraging Phil to want to do this and actually do it and try to break up me and Paul?" I suggested.

"Other than the fact that he seems obsessed with those two getting back together?" Asked Beth.

"Yeah. Other than just obsession. Sometimes there's more than one reason to why someone becomes obsessed with something or someone. There has to be more than just one thing in most, if not, all cases of obsession."

"You got a point there." I heard John say quietly as he kept eating. "Do you think that Stephanie has any part in what he's doing, let alone any knowledge that he's doing this?"

Beth and I looked at each other for a bit. "Let's say she does know..." Started Beth. "...Why would she want to get back together with Paul? I thought that the feelings weren't there anymore. We've all clearly seen her with other guys after their divorce was made final. Why all of a sudden change how you feel about Paul, now that he's in a relationship with someone else?"

"And we've all seen how Paul is with Alexandra." Added John. "You two are inseperable when you're together and he's crazy about you."

I immediately thought about two days ago, when Paul came to check on me. I could have sworn that he was about to say that he loved me, but I kept pushing it out of my mind. But with how I feel about him and what's starting to happen with the last two days, I wondered if he felt the same way.

**PHIL **

I was back in the hotel that I was going to be staying in for the time that we were going to be here in South Carolina and I saw Stephanie. When she saw me, she made a beeline towards me, with what I thought was her version of the evil eye. She was not happy and I knew that it would be directed towards me.

"I can't believe that you would go and talk to her like that!" She exclaimed when she reached me.

"I'm doing you a favor, Stephanie." I replied.

"What favor are you doing for me?" She responded through clenched teeth. "Trying to ruin things when there's no need to? his needs to stop, Phil. It needs to stop immediately. I will not tolerate you doing this any longer."

I looked around and saw people starting to stare. "Now I'm not one to care about what others think about me, but let's go to my room or somewhere else more private."

We got to my room and I let her in first. I locked the door when I closed it behind me and put my things down on the bed. I sat across from her at the small table that the room had. "Stephanie...don't tell me that you don't have feelings for him, let alone thoughts about you and him getting back together, even though you and him have been divorced. I've seen you with other guys after the divorced was finalized and I've seen you try to show people that you have moved on from Paul. But I can see it in your eyes that you haven't. Not fully. You still think about it at least."

She looked at me and then set her sight to the window again. "Why does it matter if I do or not? Paul and I will never get back together, Phil."

"So you do." I said to her in a good mood.

"I didn't say that I did. But I'm not saying either that it's still not there. But even if it was, Paul's in a relationship with someone else. I'm not going to break what they have just for my pleasure and you shouldn't either."

"What if I said that I know something about her that Paul may not know and it could be used to help break them up and get the two of you together?"

"I apriciate that you want us together. But, please just stop."

I slammed the table with my hands and got up. "Damn it, Stephanie! Just admit that you want to be with him." As I paced around and got frustrated.

"Like I told you before, you want to lose your job, go ahead. I know tons of people here who don't have a problem firing people and letting them go from their contracts. You can go back to Ring Of Honor where you came from! No more 'Best In The World' because you won't longer be at the world stage. Only working in the independents where you'll be known as being what you consider to be the best, in World Wrestling Entertainment. Don't think that I won't do what I have to do to make that happen."

"You're not gonna do that." I told her when I faced her.

"Try me. I'm not afraid to make that happen. You, Phil, are testing my patience and I will no longer put up with it. Now if you must know...I'll admit that I occasionally think about what it would be like for him and I to still be together or get back together. But what's done is done. We can't change the past and we can't undo it. Him and I are divorced. He's in a relationship with someone that he's madly in love with."

"Paul...in love with another woman?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Can't you tell? Open your eyes and see how he looks at her. See how unseperable they are and how he talks about her or how his face lights up at the mention of her name or even the sight of her. You're so caught up in breaking them apart, that you can't see anything else."

**ALEXANDRA **

Paul and I went back to the hotel, and to his room, late tonight and I just wanted to sleep everything away. I kind of wanted to be by myself but I also wanted to just be with Paul and have him comfort me and feel the safety that I feel when I'm in his arms.

"You alright?" Asked Paul when he laid down next to me on his bed.

I sighed deeply. "I've just been thinking about what's been happening lately and what I've done to cause it." Hoping that he wouldn't see me pouting.

"You've done nothing wrong. It's this personal thing that Phil has for no reason, all because he doesn't want to see the two of us together. But what you and I need to do is get through this and show him that his little, whatever it is that he wants to call it, isn't going to work."

I smiled a little. "You're just the only guy that's ever really, fully wanted to be with me as much as you do. Even with my past and the things I've done...you still want me."

"And you're the only female that I've been with, that has been as honest with me as you are. Yet, with me being as stubborn as a bull and hot-headed, you still want me."

If only he had any idea of how else I wanted him, especially right now. I looked up at him and saw something that I've wanted him to actually say. I saw love in his eyes and the care that he has for me and lust like I had seen, not too long ago. But the love that I saw in his eyes, it confused me and scared me all at the same time.

It confused me because a part of me wasn't so sure if that was really love. Another part was scared because it's been so long since I've been in love and have someone love me and always want me. Someone wanting me as much as he does is also something I'm not all that used to. Again, guys haven't really seen me as that type of girl to be like that.

I felt his hand, gently grab the side of my face. I looked at him again and felt this feeling wash over me. I saw him looking at me and saw him search my face. I leaned into his touch and smiled a little.

"I think I may know how I can make you feel better." He said huskily in my ear. I shivered a little when he did. I saw the little smirk that tugged at his lips with the corner of my eye. I couldn't help but bite my lip and smile.

"What's that?" Still biting my lip.

"Well..." He said and I could tell that he pretended to be in deep thought. "...I think I may be able to show you a little better than I can tell you."

"Can you?" I asked him, arching a nicely done eyebrow.

"I'm willing to try." He replied with a hint of seriousness in his voice as he played with a strand of my hair.

I felt his hands grab my face gently as he started kissing me. I didn't waste any time kissing him back. I felt myself laying back with him, hovering over me a bit. It didn't take too long before the kiss deepened and became more passionate. I always wondered what would be the right time for us to get to that moment. But I have a feeling that it may be tonight.

I couldn't help but moan when I felt his hand under my shirt and when he started nipping at my neck. "Paul" I moaned quietly in his ear. I heard him groan and I couldn't help but moan at that. I saw him look down at me and saw his eyes full of pure lust. I leaned up and kissed him again, deeply. I slipped my hands under his shirt and smiles against his lips when I heard him give a throaty groan with my hands. He took his shirt off shortly after and attacked my neck when he did. I moaned loudly when he did and moving his hands further and further up my shirt. I heard him whisper my name in my ear and I couldn't help but shiver at it.

**A/N: If Phil really has something against Alexandra that could make or break her relationship with Paul, then how far would he go to make that happen all so that Paul and Stephanie could get back together and is there anything that Phil could gain out of this for himself? How far is he willing to go, knowing that his job with WWE could be on the line if he continues?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed the story so far! **

**Chapter 8**

_"Paul..." Loudly as I can't help but moan. I grip and pull at the sheets, feeling him and his hands all over me. _

_"Alexandra.." I heard him say in my ear and felt him on my neck. I gripped his waist and felt him move in between me. I couldn't help but moan even more. I ran my hands all over him and heard him when I slightly scratched his back. I arched my back slightly when I felt him deeply and even more. I dug my hands in his hair when we kissed deeply. _

_I felt myself breathing heavily, but not wanting to stop and hoping that it wouldn't. I bit my lip and moaned again. "Paul" I moaned again. I couldn't seem to get enough of him..._

_**The Next Day...**  
_

**ALEXANDRA**

I woke up the next day and realized that I wasn't in the room that I shared with Beth when I looked around. I suddenly smiled happily when I felt a pair of arms around me, tightly, and realized that they belonged to Paul. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips as I remembered last night. I couldn't forget how his hands felt against me and how he felt. How everything about him felt. I turned around, carefully, to face him and saw him waking up. He gave me a sleepy and adorable smile and I couldn't help but smile back and fall in love with that smile. I ran my fingers through his hair, which was adorably messy, mainly because of me. I grinned when he leaned his head down to give me a sweet, little kiss on the lips.

"Morning to you too, sleepyhead." I told him, smiling up at him.

"I had a good time last night." He replied grinning.

I playfully hit him on his chest and shook my head as I smiled. "Of course you did. I'd be surprised if you didn't."

He grinned wider, and pecked my lips. "I don't think we finished though."

I looked at him curiously and arched an eyebrow. "Finish what?"

Suddenly, without saying a word, he got out of bed, and I really could not complain at the sight when he did. He picked me up, when he pulled the covers back and carried me to the shower. I know that we would definitely not get tired of this, anytime soon.

About three hours later, I'm walking around with Beth and John on my break. I love being with these two. They are becoming like family to me. I don't know what I would do without all the help and advice that they've given me since day one.

"Something bad's in the air today." I said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Asked John.

"Something doesn't feel right. It feels like something bad is going to happen, but I can't seem to put my finger on what it can be."

After a few minutes, I heard Beth start to say something. "You don't think that it could have something to do with what's going on with the whole Phil thing?" She asked. "That you're kind of expecting him to do or say something to you or Paul with whatever it is that he's claiming that he knows about you?"

I shrugged when I thought about it. "That could be the case."

"Then again, we don't know for sure that anything bad will happen today. Let alone if it will have anything to do with Phil if something bad does happen." Added John.

He had a point. Maybe I was just too worried or occupied with what Phil could possibly know about me and that was freaking me out. I don't even know how he'd find out anything about me. Before now, Phil and I have never had any type of contact with each other, whatsoever, and for him to know whatever it is that he knows, let alone anything about is just, something that I can't explain. That alone is what creeps me out a bit about this whole thing.

"Alexandra?"

I bought my head back to reality and heard John and Beth. "Huh? Sorry."

"Is there anything that you have not told Paul about yourself that you think that he would need to know?" Asked John.

**PHIL **

I finally believe that I got Stephanie on board with me. I just have to keep her there and make sure that she does not doubt her decision to be on the same boat as me. I have to be careful though. I do not want this to get out. I want this to be carefully thought out and planned so that it could work to perfection and go all the way through. I need this to be effective. But then again, how do I make it seem that I really know these things about Alexandra?

Her and I haven't really spend any time together since she's been here and I have never planned on doing so. I need to make people believe that her and I have spent some time together, even though we haven't. This is why I need to have this planned out perfectly. It needs to go off without a hitch. Without a problem.

"Phil, what do you have against her?" I heard Stephanie ask.

"Just wait and see." I replied with a smirk when I saw Paul and Alexandra going to the exam room with Beth and John. "Paul!" I started shouting. I did so a few times to get his attention and when I did, I hurried up to catch up to him. "I have something that I think I need to tell you."

"Um...alright. Let's go to my office.."

"No, no, no. I think that this is something that could and should be told in public."

He looked at me curiously. "Phil, what the hell are you talking about?"

I looked over at Alexandra. "It has something to do with your precious girlfriend here." I replied. I saw him look at her as she looked at me like she didn't know what I was talking about. I started seeing a few people start to form around us, and a lot of them are her friends. I didn't realize until now that she has numerous friends and connections here and all of them willing to defend her.

"You sure you don't want to talk in private?" Asked Paul, realizing the crowd that was forming.

"I don't think that your girlfriend here, has told you everything that you need to know about her. I think that there is something that she's hiding from you for whatever reason."

He looked at her again. "What is he talking about?" I heard him ask.

I just saw her shrug and say that she didn't know what was going on. I suddenly looked around and took up Paul's offer about being in private.

"You know what? Let's go inside this room..." I said as I walked over to the exam room. "Me, Alexandra, Paul, Beth and John."

"Why do Beth and John have to come in?" Asked Paul as Beth and John looked at each other confused and as if they didn't want to.

I just went in and stepped aside to let them pass. I heard Paul sigh and come in. The other three followed. "I figured.." As I closed the door, "..That since these three are like the best of friends here, why not have them see what's going on as well."

"Phil, just tell me whatever it is that you want to so desperately seem to want to tell me." Paul said, wanting to get to the point.

I thought for a bit to get my thoughts together. "Okay well, let me remind you about what it's about. It's about your precious girlfriend, Alexandra. I think that there is something about her that you, Paul, and maybe even Beth and John, might not know about her. I think that it's time that it came to light."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with you wanting Paul and Stephanie getting back together, is it?" Asked John.

I shrugged. "I'm not saying that it's not, but I'm not saying that it is either. I'm not going to fully state my intentions for why I'm choosing to tell Paul myself, other than the fact being that he needs to know."

"Just get to the damn point, Phil." Said an already aggravated Paul.

"Alright. Paul...did Alexandra ever mention to you that she was kicked out while she was still a teenager?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Yeah. She told me that she was. Where are you going with this and how do you know when the two of you have never been in contact with each other before now?"

"Don't worry right now about how I know. Did she tell you what she did while she was living out on the streets to make a living for herself until she was able to go back home?" I replied and asked. I saw Alexandra's expression change from confusion to realization to what I could be telling him. I kept my poker face, so to say, as Paul started to have a blank expression on his face.

"What do you think she did?" He asked me.

"It's not what I think, Paul. It's what I KNOW she did during that time period. Now by the question that you just asked, I'm suspecting that you do not know what this is. Am I right?"

He didn't reply. "I'll take that as a no. Since that is a no, then I will gladly tell you. When she was a teenager, yes she was kicked out and living on the streets. We already acknowledged that you know that. But what she did during the time that she was kicked out to the time that she was able to go back home, well, it's not really a profession that was really looked up to as inspiration. Alexandra, your girlfriend, used to be a teenage dancer."

I saw Paul's face go blank and saw Alexandra close her eyes in disbelief. "You could ask her yourself, Paul. She was an underage stripper. She danced in strip clubs to earn money so she could get by and you know how much money they can earn in just one night."

"Phil, this isn't funny." I heard Beth say, guessing that she saw my smirk.

"I'm not saying that it is. But think about it, Paul. Your girlfriend used to dance for other guys. She used to strip, half naked, in front of who knows how many guys every night. She's your girlfriend, Paul. I personally know what it feels like, not wanting the person that you're falling in love with, to not show their body off to other guys. Even the thought of it, makes me not happy."

I heard him clear his throat and put his hands in his pocket. "That's some pretty serious stuff, Alexandra." I heard him say quietly to her.

"Did she tell you that she also used to fight too? That's why she got that scar on her arm. Who knows what else she's done. Right Alexandra?" I asked her, almost as if daring her to say something against what I just told Paul. "Now that I got that off of my chest, would you like me to stick around or excuse you so you can have some privacy?" I asked a bit sarcastically.

"You could go." Replied Paul, with the same blank stare on his face. I knew he was pissed and I was kind of enjoying this right now.

I nodded and took my leave. I closed the door behind me and walked over to Stephanie. "Consider yourself lucky. I'm sure that it won't take long before he comes running back to you."

**ALEXANDRA **

I couldn't get myself to look at Paul after Phil had left. I just knew that Paul was beyond pissed. He has this blank expression on his face and I just couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I heard him ask quietly.

I started to feel a lump in my throat when I tried to answer him. "I don't know." I replied just as quietly and couldn't seem to find something else to say.

He started to loosen up his tie and take off his jacket. "You don't know or you just don't want to tell me why you didn't say anything to me about it?" He snapped.

"Hey, you don't have to talk to her like that." I heard John say in my defense. I almost forgot, for a moment there, that John and Beth were still in the room.

"John, this doesn't concern you" Paul snapped.

"But she's our friend. How are we not supposed to care?" He asked.

"I thought you trusted me, Alexandra." Said Paul when he turned his focus on me.

"I do, Paul."

"Then why didn't you just tell me instead of having me finding out from someone else?" He asked.

"How the hell do you tell someone that you have feelings for, that you used to strip to help get by at only sixteen, Paul?!"

"Phil knows." He replied quickly.

"You think that I'm the one who told him?! You got it damn wrong if you think that I would tell him anything about myself when, before the last couple of days, him and I haven't said a damn word to each other. I don't trust that people that quickly and you know that, Paul."

"I know that first hand all right." He said calmly after. "Never thought that I'd be the one you'd have trouble trusting even with us being together for about three months."

"You know I trust you, Paul." I told him, almost pleading as I felt the threat of tears on my eyes.

"Do you?" Was all he asked before walking out the door and closing the door behind him.

I felt tears stream down my face as he did. I felt myself sliding down against the wall that I was leaning against, and just started crying. I can't believe what just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**ALEXANDRA **

It's been a little over two weeks since the day that Phil told Paul about what I used to do when I was kicked out of the house. Paul hasn't really talked to me much. I don't blame him either. It was better for him to hear it from me than from someone else, let alone, someone he doesn't like.

"He's gonna talk to you." Said Beth, as she tried to comfort me.

"When will that be?" I asked her. "It's been over two weeks, Beth. I get that he wanted to hear that from me, rather than him. But at the end of the day, it's my secret to tell too. How Phil knows about it, I have no idea. A part of me wants to know what in his right mind, told him to do that and then the other part of me doesn't give a shit because I just want everything to be okay between me and Paul. But how can it get better when he won't even talk to me?" I asked, feeling tears running down my face again.

She pulled me to her and hugged me and just let me cry. "I feel like it's not going to get any better." I said in between sobs. "I've been crying all week. He hasn't answered my calls or messages."

"We'll figure something out, alright?" I heard her say quietly. "It might take some time, but we'll think of something."

**PAUL **

I was deep in my thoughts when I heard someone at the door. Randy poked his head through the door and I let him come in. He sat down across from me and folded his hands. He looked like he was thinking about something.

"How can I help you?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." He replied.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I don't know how I'm doing, to be honest with you."

"I don't really know what exactly happened. That's between you and Alexandra. But what I do know is that you can't be mad at her for something that Phil did."

"But I just wanted her to tell me the truth. I thought that she trusted me."

"She does." He replied as he sat up a little. "It was her secret to tell, not Phil's. Now I don't know what it was. You don't have to tell me either. But, you have to think here. How does Phil know whatever it is about her that he knows, without the two of them even being in any type of contact, here and outside of this business?"

That made me think about it again. "Why does everyone seem to care?" I asked suddenly.

"Because she's a nice person. She's friends with almost everyone here except Phil and Stephanie. Alexandra also happens to be your girlfriend who has made you more happy, these last three months, than Stephanie has during your entire marriage. You're going to give that up all because Alexandra didn't tell you something about her past? You love her, Paul. So don't give us that whole, whoa is me thing because nobody is buying it. It's been over two weeks since it's happened and people are noticing that you two are no longer spending time together, and that the two of you barely talk. Now she's walking around looking like she's been crying for days and without any sleep, yet she puts a smile on her face to try to make people think that she's alright and that she's doing good, but nobody is believing that either."

"She's been crying?" I asked quietly.

"If you take the time out to notice her, to pay attention, you'll see that she is. You are to busy worrying about how you feel that it's as if you don't care about what's going on with her. All for what, so that you can just push her away until you finally get her to be done with all of this and want nothing more to do with you?"

I thought about it and see where he was going with this. "I just need some time..."

"Time for what, Paul?" He interrupted. "There is nothing to think about here other than the fact that there is Phil's doing. I care because I know you, Paul. I've known you ever since I started here and you have never been the type of person to be like this. Do you even realize that she's yearning for you, wanting you to talk to her again? She doesn't have to say it. You want the same thing but you're too damn stubborn to put aside whatever it is that you're feeling and thinking to actually do it. I'm saying this to you because I care and I know, as well as everybody else, that you and Alexandra belong together. Not have Phil drive you apart because of his pleasure and obsession with wanting you and Stephanie to get back together. That's not the Paul that I know. Don't keep yourself suffering because of it. I understand what you might be going through right now. Believe me, I do. But that doesn't mean that you continue to do what you're doing to her all because of what? Think about that."

He got up, quickly after, and left. I didn't think about the things that he has said until now and I think that he may have some kind of a point with what he said. When I got my things together, I walked out to go back to the hotel. I saw Stephanie walk up to me when I did. As much as I didn't want anything to do with her right now, I wanted to see if I could try to figure something out.

**_Three days later..._**

"Did you and Stephanie go out to dinner a few days ago?" Asked Shawn.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "No we didn't. We just talked. I don't know what she's saying to people."

"She's making it seem as if the two of you are not inseperable and making it seem as if you're hanging out now and doing more than just talking." He replied.

"What is the 'doing more' part that she's saying to people?" I asked quickly, but calmly.

He stayed quiet for a bit. "What I'm hearing, is that there's a possibility that you and her could get back together because you and Alexandra broke up, or so it seems, and that you and Stephanie have hooked up a few times since you and Alexandra stopped talking to each other."

"That's Stephanie and I hooked up and that Alexandra and I are done? You gotta be kidding me."

"Listen, this whole thing with you and Alexandra is ridiculous. I mean, letting Phil hurt the relationship that badly that you don't talk to her?"

"I do talk to her." I told him.

"When? Every time she calls or leaves a message, you don't answer it. When you see her backstage, or anywhere else, you don't make the effort to say even a simple 'hey, how are you?' and you expect people to believe that the two of you are still together? What's gotten into you, Paul?"

"What do you mean what's gotten into me and why is everyone on my case about it?" I asked gettng annoyed.

"Because everyone can see that you're still in love with Alexandra no matter how hard you try to hide it and no matter what Stephanie, or anyone else says. You love her, and she's walking away. If you haven't noticed, slowly but surely, the phone calls from her have stopped. The messages of any kind, from her, have stopped. The next thing you know, she's going to be walking away and you're going to lose her because she's not going to look back. Alexandra's not going to look back because it's going to be to late and she won't give you another chance at anything with her. You're being the idiot and not giving a damn about it because you're to busy worrying about your own feelings to realize hers. This isn't the Paul that I've known for the last fifteen years. She makes you more happy than Stephanie ever has in the years that you've known her and you want to give that up because you want to be selfish."

**_One week later _**

I'm walking around backstage, looking for Alexandra, and I can't find her anywhere. She's not in the exam room, she's not by catering, she's not in the parking lot, and when I saw Beth and John, I see that she's not with them either. I walk up to them to see if they knew where she was.

"Hey guys." I said when I reached them.

"Hey." I heard them mutter, one by one. But I chose to ignore it.

"Do you know where Alexandra is?" I asked them. They all looked at each other before looking back at me. "What?"

"You mean, you don't know?" Asked John.

I looked at them confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Alexandra had a family emergency that she had to go to. She left about two days ago." Replied Beth.

I closed my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "Do you know when she'll be back?" They all looked at each other and around, not responding. "Tell me what it is that you know."

"That's the thing, Paul." Started John. "We don't know when she's coming back. Let alone if she is."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"We're not going to deal with this. You want to know where she is, then call her. Pick up the phone and call and leave a message." Replied John before walking away.

I walked up to him, to stop him. "Please, help me." I told him quietly.

"Take your head out of your ass, Paul. For the past couple weeks, she's been through hell. Phil has done nothing but make her life a living hell. You haven't realized that because you haven't given a shit about she's felt. You haven't given a shit about her, period. She cares about you more than anybody here and you don't care. All you care about is something that Phil told you, that was HER secret to tell. Not anyone else's, but YOU. DON'T. CARE. Now she's in Puerto Rico on a family emergency and she, herself, doesn't know if and when she's coming back. Now, if she does not come back, and you do nothing like you have been doing since this all happened, then you will lose her completely and never get her back. Then, she will move on, and she'll do so, without you and then she will be the one to not give a damn anymore and you're gonna be assed out."

Beth tried to calm him down when she pulled him away from me a bit. "It's okay." I told her, wanting her to keep him there.

"Paul, if you think that what he's had to say to you is blunt...then you haven't seen or heard anything yet with the mouth full that Alexandra will give you, just like you deserve." She added quietly. "You hurt her. So don't think she'll let you get away with it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter!**

**Chapter 10 **

**ALEXANDRA **

It's been about a month or so since Paul and I have taked to each other. I've stopped trying to call him and stopped trying to message him because it wasn't getting anywhere. He wasn't answering anything from me and he didn't even bother to come up to me and say anything to me. If he's not going to care about what I need to say to him and think that I don't care about him or his feelings, then I don't think that he really knows me. I heard my phone ring and when I went to answer it, I saw Paul's number on the screen. I decided to not answer it because I'm not going to let him get the opposite treatment of what he's given me. He wants to ignore me, I do not have a problem doing the same to him. It may seem childish now, but at the end of the day, I'm not letting him get away easy for what he's done to me and what he's put me through, emotionally. Besides, I'm here in Puerto Rico on a family emergency. I can't afford to take my attention and focus away from my family, for him, who's been ignoring me for this long.

When I got back to the hotel that I was staying in, I got on my laptop to check a few things. I saw that John was online and decided to skype with him. He's my best guy friend and I needed a bit of support right now with what I'm going through. I saw him there with Beth and smiled when I saw the smile on their faces when I saw them.

"How you holding up?" Asked Beth.

"I've been better." I told them after a while of thinking. "How's everything over there?" I asked.

"Your little buddy here, kind of went in on Paul." She replied.

I felt my eyes widen when I heard that. "What did you say to him?"

"I just told him that he needed to take his head out of his ass. Alexandra, you've been through hell the last couple of weeks and it's as if he doesn't care. Everybody that knows that you two were dating, can see that. It's not fair to you. You've been through enough and for him to just walk around as if he doesn't care or realize what's going on isn't making it any better. I know that we're just your friends. But we care about you and we want what's best for you. But if Paul is gonna be acting like that towards you and not give a damn about you, then someone needs to call him out on it."

I wanted to smile, knowing that they cared and I also could see where he was coming from with this situation. I still don't know if I would be going back to WWE after I go back to the states from here. I don't know if I could handle being put through hell all because of Phil and knowing that Paul's walking around, acting as if he doesn't care, won't make it any better for me.

We kept talking for a little while longer before I went to go meet up with my brothers again. As much as I didn't like why I was here, I also didn't want to think about Paul. Everytime I do, it just hurts. I don't even know what him and I are anymore. We won't talk to each other. We won't even pay an ounce of attention to each other. I hate that we're going through this but I don't know what else I need to do and I'm about done trying.

_**One week later...**_

I was getting some breakfast before going to help out with a few things. Right when I looked up, I saw someone that I thought I would not see. I saw Paul Levesque walk in the door and looking around. I tried to hide my face but I couldn't hide fast enough before he saw me. I t ried to act calm and keep myself together. He had on a plain, white t-shirt and jeans. He has his hair slicked back into a pony tail and I just wanted to run up to him. But then I remembered what has happened between us since Phil told him something about my past that I had yet to tell him.

I went back to my food, when I heard his voice. "Is this seat taken?"

I looked up and started to get lost in his eyes again. I pulled myself together and cleared my throat, but didn't say anything to him. "He sat down after a few minutes and there was suddenly an awkward silence. "Why are you here, Paul?" I heard myself suddenly ask, out loud. "How the hell did you even find me?"

"I wanted to talk to you." He replied a few minutes later. The waitress came and took his order and so, I waited until she left to say something.

"Ever since Phil told you what I used to do, you don't answer my calls or my messages. You don't even acknowledge me when you see me around. Now, after how long, you want to talk to me? What do you really want?" I snapped at him.

He looked at me, and then he looked at away. "I'm sorry, Alexandra..."

"Are you really, Paul? Because you hurt me. All because of Phil."

**PAUL **

"You were supposed to be the one to tell me, Alexandra. Not him." I said interrupting her.

"That's the thing!" She exclaimed. "It was my secret to tell, not anybody else's! Yet you shut me out when you find out because I wasn't the one who told you. Its like you drop me and you didn't even care. I'm walking around, hurting, because of you, Paul. You don't realize that because you're too stubborn to see it."

I looked around and saw that people were starting to look and some of them were even starting to realize who I was. "Can we talk in private?" I a sked her quickly.

"I don't think so, Paul. I have things that I have to do today and I can't put it off for anything for anyone. You had your chances to talk to me and you didn't take them." She replied quickly.

"What, so I have to wait until you decide that you want to talk to me?"

She looked at me as she got up. "I basically had to wait for you to want to for the past few weeks. Now it's your turn."

Just like that, she walked away without looking back. I hadn't fully started to realize what I could have done to her since the last time that I talked to her. I didn't think that I would be this close to losing her. The ball is in her court. She could very well decide what the end result of this relationship and it might not be the answer that I want to hear, all because of me.

For the next few days, I've been trying to look for her to get another chance to be able to talk to her. This island may be small, but she's made it difficult to find her with all the people that she knows from the capital to the town that she was in. One day she's in one town and the next, she's in another completely different town or just a different part of it. Alexandra has had me running all over Puerto Rico looking for her. I just want another chance with her. I love her and I can't lose her.

"Hey!" I yelled at someone who looked like her. "Alexandra!" I yelled, running towards her. But when I got to her, she turned around and I saw that it wasn't. The girl had brown eyes and was shorter than Alexandra.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." I said quickly, trying to avoid any problems with someone that I don't know.

"Who are you looking for?" Asked one of the guys.

I looked up and saw a guy who was about a few inches taller than me and who had a muscular built and a hint of seriousness and toughness in this guy. "Someone named Alexandra Delgado. She's here on a family emergency I believe, and I can't find her."

"Why are you looking for my sister and what do you want with her?" He asked again.

I had to keep my jaw from dropping. "She's your sister?" I asked, almost in shock.

"She's my little sister. Now I want to know why you're looking for her." He replied as he stepped closer to me.

"I just need to talk to her." I told him as I stepped back. "Please, I love her and I'm on the verge of losing her and if I don't find her, I really will."

I heard him say something in spanish and I tried, with difficulty, to see if I could pick out words here and there to see if I could have an idea, at least, of what he was saying. "You hurt her. Why should I help you and keep from putting my hands on you?"

"Please." I told him, almost what seemed like begging, so that he could help me out. "You don't have to completely help. A clue to where she could be is fine. I'll follow that and ask someone else, the rest of the wat. But for now, I just really need to find Alexandra."

**ALEXANDRA **

As hard as it was for me to walk away from Paul that day, I had to. He had hurt me and badly and I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him. But, even though I couldn't, I still wanted him to hold me and hear him say my name and just hear his voice again. I wanted to look into Paul's eyes again and get lost in them like I used to. I wanted Paul's kisses, but most of all, I just wanted him. Seeing him again just reopened fresh wounds that were starting to close up and I hated that. It's like that moment where you can literally feel the pain in your chest when you hear, or see, or even exerience something that hurts you so bad.

I packed up my bags, to go back to North Carolina, trying to hold back tears that were threatning to fall again. The last thing I wanted to do, was cry all over again when I've been doing nothing but that since I got here to Puerto Rico. Why did Paul have to come look for me, and let me hear his voice again? Why did he have to wear my favorite shirt of his and make me remember the pain that he gave me?

Before I knew it, I was on the floor, crying my eyes out and not being able to find a way to stop. It was that kind of cry that made your stomach hurt and feel as if you were hyperventilating because you needed air, yet you couldn't seem to stop yourself to do it. I hated that I was hurting. I hated that I was hurting and crying because of Paul. All I wanted, was to be happy again and not go through this any longer and it felt as if it was something that was never going to. That's how it seemed and I hated it.

I didn't know how much longer I would be able to handle this because I was already on the verge of giving up and just moving on. Just when I thought I was going to be okay, I had to see Paul again and hear his voice and it just started all over again. I can't take it anymore and I don't know what else I have to do and what else I might have in me to keep this up. I can't keep hurting because of him.

I heard a knock on the door and got myself together before going to answer it. When I did, there was nobody there. I looked around and I couldn't see anybody that I knew. But then, I decided to look down and saw a letter on the floor. I picked it up and looked around a second time, and again, I didn't see anybody that I knew. I saw somebody that looked like Paul, but I ignored it because of the state that I was currently in.

I closed the door quickly, when I went back inside my room. I went back to the bedroom and tried to sit comfortably in bed and gave up when I couldn't. I opened up the letter to see what was inside of it and it was no other than Paul's handwriting. I was able to recongnize it easily, since I was always with him and sometimes with him in his office, during my breaks, after work, and even sometimes after on my day off, if I chose to be on the road with him instead of in North Carolina. I got myself together quickly, when I found myself drifting off and thinking about Paul again. The letter read:

_Alexandra; _

_ If I could take back everything that I have done to you, since the day that Phil told me about what you used to do, I would. I don't know what to do to make you see that I am completely sorry and that I didn't mean any harm. I was stubborn and self-fish and I didn't care about who I hurt, because all I cared about was my own feelings. I know that I can't take back what I've done to you since all this happened and I can't take back the fact that I hurt you in ways that I told myself I would never hurt you, but if I had the chance to, I would in a heartbeat. _

_I'm not saying that I shouldn't pay for what I've done to you. I deserve it. But please, Alexandra. Please forgive me and and just let me show you that I really do care and that I really love you. Yes, I really do love you, more than anything and I just want you back. I don't want to lose you and I can't take it if I do. I don't even know what I'd do without you and I don't want to know or even try to find out. _

_Please give me the chance to find out and I can show you. I really hope that you can give me that chance. I love you, Alexandra. _

_-Paul _

**PAUL **

"Why are we here in North Carolina?" I asked Matt, who was Alexandra's brother. He was taller than me by a few inches and heavier, but muscular. He had dark, blue eyes, and a no nonsense attitude about him that made people not want to mess with him. He had a bit of a spanish accent, mixed in with that of a New York one, and it reminded me of Alexandra and her accent. The things I'd do to get her back.

"You want to talk to Alexandra. Since you're her boyfriend, like you say you are, then I don't think you mind going to see her in North Carolina, where she happens to be at this very minute, right?" He asked.

When did Alexandra get to North Carolina? Maybe that could explain the last two days where I haven't seen or heard, not even a single clue about where she could be and Matt gave me little to no information. All he told me was to pack up because we were going to go back to the states. Here I am, following a guy that I barely know, back to North Carolina.

"You are going to get me to her right?" I asked him, getting frustrated. He looked at me and said nothing. "I'm getting frustrated because I'm looking and looking and no one's helping me."

"Nobody is helping you, or you just don't know how to look for her, no matter the information given?" He snapped. "Now, I'm willing to help you. But we have to work together. I know her a hell of a lot better than you and know how she is when it comes to her wanting to get away and needing to find her."

I looked out the window and shut up. He's the only person, other than Alexandra who doesn't care about the how big I am in the sports industry. They still see me as a regular, day-to-day person who just happens to be the COO of a company. "I thought I knew her too." I muttered, under my breath.

"No, you know her. You, Paul, just chose to put her on the choping block when you found out something about her past."

"She could have told me." I replied.

"Would you have reacted differently, if she was the one who told you?" He asked. "Face it, Paul. What guy likes the thought of their girlfriend dancing in front of guys, half naked?" He kept driving, further and further away from the airport to the direction of her apartment and in silence for a few minutes before he talked again. "At the end of the day, it was her secret to tell. Not anyone else's. Yet, you don't want to understand that, because all you care about is how you feel about it. You're showing her exactly what she was probably afraid, would happen, had you found out, what you found out, no matter when."

I looked at him confused. "What would she be afraid about happening?"

"You figure it out. You had the audacity to do it. You'll realize what it is soon, if you don't need to be told by someone."

By the time, we got to her apartment, I saw her car parked outside and just wanted to jump out of the car before Matt had even parked it to see her. The times that we spent there on our days off and away from the road, bought back memories and good ones. I stayed in my seat instead, until he stopped the car and quickly got out when he did. I walked up the stairs, to her apartment and took a deep breath before knocking. I knocked a few times before I heard what sounded like the lock coming undone from the inside. The door opened and it started to feel like time stopped for a bit.

**Will Alexandra listen to what he has to say and hear forgive him, or will she make it hard for him to do so? And why would Matt offer to help Paul out in looking for her? **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the amount of time that it took for me to put up this chapter. It was a mixture of a case of writer's block and a few other things including Hurricane Sandy that's heading up the East Coast and headed towards the area that I'm at, but I'm hoping that everyone likes this chapter and that it would help me get back into writing a bit more on this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 11**

**ALEXANDRA **

I'm back home in North Carolina and I am, somehow, keeping myself sane through everything that's been happening. I just woke up from a much needed nap and already started cooking dinner. I heard a knock at the door and groaned, wondering who the hell that could be when I just wanted to be left alone at this very moment. I went to open it and couldn't help but grin when I saw that it was my brother standing outside of my apartment. We greeted each other when I let him in and he started helping me out a few minutes later on dinner.

_An hour and a half later... _

"I have something to tell you. Sort of like a head's up." I heard him say when he sat down with his food.

I looked at him, wondering what he had to say. We had just finished having fun like we used to when were growing up and now he's all serious. "What is it?"

He took in a deep breath and let it out. "Your boyfriend...I found him in Puerto Rico, looking for you."

I just about dropped my plate when I heard him say that. "Did he say what his name was?"

"Its that Paul Levesque guy. Isn't he the COO of where you work?" He asked.

I closed my eyes, hoping that I had heard wrong. "Paul Levesque is looking for me?" I asked.

"Yeah he is. Don't be surprised when you see him around here when you hear and see that he's been asking and looking for you like crazy." He replied.

"What does he want with me?" I ask frustrated.

"What do you mean, what does he want with you? He's your boyfriend. He explained to me on the way what happened when he found out, that I was your brother. He wants you back Alexandra. He wants you back badly and he's not going to give up from what I saw."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Matt, its as if he just dropped me when he found out. For what, because I'm the one who didn't tell him. He got mad at me and stopped talking to me and just acted like I didn't exist to him because he never acknowledged me. How am I supposed to forgive that?"

He just shrugged. "I don't know Lex. I just know that he's despereate to find you and talk to you. I personally agree with you on how you feel. You have every right to feel how you're feeling."

**PAUL **

Now that I'm here in North Carolina, I've been trying to come up with the right things to say to Alexandra, for when I see her. I know that I hurt her badly and I can't change that. But I need to do something to be able to keep her. I want her to see that I really do love her and that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused her.

The thing is, what if I freeze up when I see her and just go blank when I do? If I do that, I know that I'll sound stupid and she'll just not listen to me one bit. I just need to see her badly. I don't want to miss out on anymore of her and I being something. I can't lose her, no matter how mad she is at me.

"Can we talk?" I asked Alexander when I saw her. I recognized her walk from anywhere. She saw me and then turned to walk away. "NO, Alexandra, please." I said, behind her, almost begging her to listen to me. "Please. I need to talk to you."

She was wearing a grey sweater, with jeans and boots and had her hair out eyeliner that made her blue eyes more clearer to see. We were at the shopping center and we were both outside.

She stopped in front of me and she didn't move and she didn't talk. "You ignored me for a little over a month and now you want to talk and give me attention?" She snapped.

"Alexandra, I know. I'm sorry. Please, just let me explain."

"Explain what, Paul?!" She exclaimed with an icy look in her blue eyes when she turned to look at me. "Don't you understand anything of what you've seen and heard me say to you?"

I was about to answer, but then decided not to. "That's right. You don't understand because you've been to selffish to fully understand my pain. Its because you've been to stubborn to pay any attention. I thought that we could trust each other and be happy together and not let something come in between you and I. But if you're going to drop me like you did because of something that I didn't tell you that you found out someone else, then maybe you might not really know me. Or perhaps, I don't know you like I thought I did. You don't understand the hurt you've caused. I don't know if I can forgive you for that."

"Please, forgive me. I'm really sorry, Alexandra." I told her, almost pleading. Almost begging for her to forgive me.

"I don't know if I can Paul. This really hurts and there's people that haven't made it any easier and its still like you don't care because not once, do you make sure that they leave me alone because you're to busy in your world of hurt or whatever it is that you're feeling." She replied. "How many times do I have to feel like I'm repeating myself to people for me to be listened to and understood?"

I just stood there feeling more like shit than I ever had in my life. How I could do this to the woman I love, I don't know and I don't think that I'll ever learn. But I know for a fact that I have to make this right. "How can I make this right?" I asked her.

She stood there and looked at me for a while before saying anything. "I don't know, Paul. Can you make this right?"

"Yes." I answered quickly. "I want to and I'm willing to. I just need to know what it is that I have to do to make this right and better and for you to forgive me."

"I love you, Paul. I really do. It hurts me so much what you've done and you've acted like you didn't even care which makes it even worse for me. If you want to really make this right, then you have to figure it out. I done fighting for your attention. I'm done fighting for you to acknowledge me and have you act like you care if you really don't. I'm not going to keep putting up with you ignoring me and not giving a shit about me!"

"I love you too, Alexandra!" I exclaimed. "I love you! I care about you more than anything or anyone that I've ever cared about. You've been the best thing that has ever happened to me. I realize my mistakes and I want to make some changes for the better and keep you in my life. I know I deserve you being mad and angry at me. I understand that. I want to try to make it right, but you have to give me the chance to show you that I can and that I'm going to try my damn hardest to get that chance. Just please give me the opportunity."

She turned her attention to something else, to avoid looking at me. "Don't think, for a second, that if I give you a chance, I'm going to make it easy for you." I heard her say, barely above a whisper.

"I guess I deserve that, too." I replied quietly.

A few minutes later, she gave me a soft look, with her blue eyes, and walked away. I watched her until I couldn't see her anymore and leaned against the wall. I let out a deep breath and tried to get myself together with all of the thoughts that were running through my head at the moment.

I looked up and saw a couple walk by, hand in hand, and they were happy. They were talking in low voices, but you could tell how much they cared for each other and how happy they were together. It just made me feel that pain in my chest that you swear you could feel when you hear or see something that hurts you. Believe me, guys feel it too. We just don't want to admit it the majority of the time.

**ALEXANDRA **

I was having a girl day with Beth and we were currently getting our nails done and have that be followed by having our hair done. I love when we have a girls day. Her and I get to relax and try to rid of our stresses for that one day and get to just enjoy some down time. But, best of yet, I get to spend some quality time with Beth. Like I've said before, Beth, as well as John, have been my best friends since the first day that I got here and I don't know what I'd do without them. They've helped me out so much since day one and I am always going to be thankful to them for that.

I looked outside and saw that it started to get really cloudy and I could tell that it was starting to get a bit windy. I payed no mind to it, even though, in the back of my mind, I knew that I wasn't really a big fan of storms. But living here in the South, I kind of have of get used to it, especially during hurricane season that doesn't end until November, I think.

"Relax, Alexandra. It's probably just the hurricane that's going to be passing up the East coast from the Carribean." Said Beth who was sitting next to me, getting her nails worked on.

"I know. You know I don't really like storms all to much. I hope its not bad." I replied.

She gave me a small smile. "I know. But I'll be sleeping over, so you won't be by yourself. We'll just watch the news to see the updates on it, and we'll get some things from the supermarket to make sure we are prepared." She said assuringly.

About forty-five minutes later, we left the nail salon, and started heading to get our hair done. In my opinion, a girl's day cannot be done without getting at least one of the two done.

"This is the perfect kind of weather to cuddle in." I heard Beth say.

"If only we had people to cuddle with." I replied.

She looked at me, seriously. "What's wrong with Paul that you can't use him?" She asked.

I looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm not gonna make it that easy for Paul. He wants me to forgive him, I get that. But he needs to learn his lesson. I can't just forgive and forget like it was nothing and something that didn't hurt and bother me." I told her as we walked to her car.

"And knowing Paul, he will do what he can to make sure that he gets your forgiveness. He's as stubborn as a bull and he won't give up." She replied.

I agreed with her on that. I still wasn't going to make it easy for him though. He really wants forgiveness, he has to earn it because I'm not going to just give it to him after what he's done. I don't think so. Not like that.

**Because of Hurricane Sandy, there's a possibility that the power will go out. If so, then it might be a while for me to be able to get another chapter up because of how slow its moving and how long it will make the companies to work on the power. I don't know for sure how long it'll be out, if a blackout occurs. But if not, then the next chapter will be up soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please bare with me through the duration of the storm. **


End file.
